Waiting To Be Drawn
by sctwilightvampwolfgal
Summary: Alfred actually plans out something in an idea to be romantic, and it turns out worse than what his girlfriend had been expecting. *Brief reference to Titanic at the beginning though only over the drawing scene.* *Nyo!Italy, Nyo!France.*No nudity is mentioned, and the romance is in the ideal of famous movies. Not a serious story. Prompt and movie inspired. No perversions allowed.*


Felicia stretched out her body, "Is this good enough?"

"Yeah, yeah." Alfred's grin widened, and he began to draw.

"Do I look like Rose, Alfred?" Felicia asked.

"Shh, babe, yeah, you do. You look sexy." Alfred complimented as he drew.

"Grazie. I can't believe that I'm doing this." Felicia giggled though she was quickly shushed.

Alfred continued to draw his girlfriend as if she was Rose from the Titanic, and quickly yet agonizingly slowly, time passed.

Finally, Felicia demanded to know what the finished product looked like, and why it had taken so long.

The Italian female glared at the supposed 'masterpiece' on the paper.  
"That is horrendous. Why did I even bother posing?" Felicia sighed as she glared first at the paper with the stick figure on it, that definitely did not look as good as any normal person could draw of a stick figure anyway, to glaring at her boyfriend, Alfred.

"Because you looked sexy doing so?" Alfred asked her as if he drew a nervous blank on this.

"Why did you make me stay there like that for so long?" Felicia demanded in her ever growing frustration.

"Because you looked sexy?" Alfred asked her again.

"I could look sexy doing many things, and many of which you will not know of for a while if not the rest of your life. Have fun screwing other people over with your agonizingly painful art that takes hours of continuous screw ups to complete." Felicia complained in a bit of a ramble and turned on her heel to leave the room.

"Feli?" Alfred whined when his girlfriend stormed out of his house, "Please come back."

* * *

A call rang out through the air, and Felicia sighed as she glanced down to see who was calling and found out that it was her boyfriend.

She rolled her eyes and answered anyway.

"So you know that Italian place that you like, right? I booked us reservations there for tonight." Alfred skipped the formalities of the usual phone call sort, and he seemed to have missed the fact that they hadn't talked in a few days.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Felicia freaked out as she'd been spending the evening out with Felicija, her Polish best friend, and was currently at a cafe.

"I figured that a surprise would be best?" Alfred asked.

"No, no, no! I'm not ready yet! Please tell me you booked it for late at night." Gosh, she was only in casual attire.

"It's for seven." Alfred wondered if that were considered late enough.

"No, you should have done so for eight or nine if you were planning on telling me now. I have less than three hours to get ready, and I'm not even home yet!" Felicia whined as she rushed to leave the cafe, paying quickly.

"That should be plenty of time." Alfred answered with assurance.

"I know that you don't understand fashion, but come on! You're at least going to wear a suit, right? With a tie?" Felicia asked rather desperately.

"Uh, sure?" Alfred answered.

"Get ready before I send Felicija over to help your fashionably crippled self, and please tell me what color of tie that you are going to wear."  
"Red? That's all I have." Alfred answered.

"You're hopeless. What shade?" Felicia demanded as Alfred rarely dressed up anyway.

"Just red." Alfred replied sounding rather confused.

"Felicija, please help my fashion crippled boyfriend out." Felicia begged and her friend left to do so.

* * *

By now, all of that was worked out, and they were seated at their table to enjoy soon to arrive Italian food and had two glasses of wine though Alfred always said that he was more of a beer drinker, and Felicia always had to order Alfred's wine to go along with their pasta as she had to order that for Alfred did not know the difference between Carbonara and Gnocchi.

He was a lost cause though she knew that she would be buying him more ties during the holiday seasons.

"I'm still not forgiving you for your awful art and timing skills." Felicia told him still someone bitterly.

"Okay, but you will." Alfred smiled at her confidently.

"And you're paying for this." Felicia told him rather stubbornly.

"I am. Besides, Arthur raised me as did Francine, and they would never let me live if I didn't pay for our dates." Alfred told her, honestly.

"They better make sure that you are at least a good boyfriend for who you are dating." Felicia told him.

"They do, and I love you, so it's only for you." Alfred smiled at her, and she rolled her eyes back at him as if doubting his romantic statement.

"It's true, Feli. When we're married one day, that will prove us to you." Alfred told her.

"Okay, mio amore." Felicia smiled faintly and leaned over to kiss her boyfriend on the cheek and relaxed.

Hopefully whenever he did propose it wasn't with his awful drawing skills to help him out, and was a bit more to Felicia's taste though she'd probably say yes regardless and may be give him a hard time though it was only out of love, of course.


End file.
